Chris's Second Birthday!
by Briankrause
Summary: It's chris's second birthday and Piper wants everything to go without any hitch, but everything turns into chaos when the sisters were visited by dopplegangers, the new demons in town and things doesn't go well when the future visits the past. COMPLETED!
1. Visitors

Chris 2nd Birthday.

Piper Halliwell, one of the most famous charmed one and a Powerful witch in the world, hummed to herself as she decorated the cake she has baked herself for her child's birthday party. She wanted to celebrate her second child birthday grandly, since she couldn't do anything for last year, since they were in the crisis with a demon, called Zankou who almost destroyed them, but of course the charmed ones, manage to vanquish that sneaky demon.

Piper Halliwell turned around and checked on the cookies that are in the oven. She has invited Wyatt's friends and Chris nursery friends, so she has got lot of baking and cooking to do before they arrive for the party at 6.00.

"If you are happy and you know it, clap your hands." Piper sang to herself as she wrote Chris's name on the cake with an icing sugar, when she heard the front door slam. Piper placed her icing gun down and went to see who it was, since she knows that either it must be her youngest sister Paige with her eldest son Wyatt or her Dad Victor.

She was right; it's her sister Paige with her son Wyatt. Who ran into her arms the moment he saw her.

"Honey, how was your day with your aunt Paige?" Piper asked her son.

"Fine," smiled Wyatt as he looked around the room to see it was covered in streamers, balloons, and banners that says "Happy Birthday Chris."

"Okay baby, why don't you go upstairs and check on your brother," said Piper smacking Wyatt's bottom as he ran upstairs laughing. "I got a bone to pick with your aunt Paige."

"Oh, oh, is that mean I am in trouble." said Paige kneading her fingers together.

"Of course, Paige where are the groceries, I told you to buy?" said Piper, as she and Paige walked to the sunroom.

"Well, you see, I kind of lost the list." Confessed Paige closing her eyes and waited for Piper to release her wrath on her.

"No, honey you didn't lose it," said Piper noticing the smile on Paige's face. "Cause, you bloody well, left it." Piper held out a foot long list in front of her.

"See, I know I was forgetting something." said Paige talking the list from Piper.

When three demons appeared from grey smoke, as one of the demon threw a energy ball at Paige which startled Paige causing her to orb out, and Piper flicked her wrist just in time to stop another energy ball that was hurled at her. Piper flicked her wrist but instead of blowing them up, she froze them, the same moment Paige orbs back in to see the statue of three frozen demons.

"Cool, demon attack." said Paige artistically.

"Paige was it so Cool about that?" said Piper as she looked at the demons, (looked lot like when the charmed ones turned to hulks in Hulkus Pocus.) Piper raised her wrist to blow them up but stopped by Paige. "What?"

"Well this is the first demon attack in many months." said Paige looking at Piper as if a little girl going to ask a massive present for Christmas.

"So?" said Piper curiously.

"So, I was thinking, maybe..." Paige said wondering how to present her case to Piper. "We should look at who we dealing with since we never seen a demons like these."

"But Paige we cannot keep them in the house," said Piper gesturing her hands towards the room. "I mean the party starts in four hours, and I cannot let the guests walk in and see a statue of these ugly demons."

"Well don't worry." said Paige as if she got everything figured out. "I will take care of them once I finish the shopping until then. CRYSTALS Surround." Paige indicated towards the demons, as blue orbs appeared to reveal the crystal form a circle around the frozen demons.

"Paige, are you sure, because if one thing goes out of place," said piper with a murderous look on her face. "And I will personally held you responsible, its not like we get to do something normal, I mean even after we vanquished the Ultimate Evil, we still don't get time off, I mean its been only a month and once again, demons starting to attack us again."

"Fine, fine CRYSTAL SURROUND." Paige shouted once again, this time several more crystals appeared in orbs around the demons making second cage, instead of one, since even the first one was deactivated, the second will be still active. "Now see ya." Paige orbed off before Piper can make any more protest.


	2. Metamorphosis

Wyatt slowly opened the door to his little brother, to see he is sleeping peacefully in his cot. Wyatt tiptoed into the room and climbed in top of the box and looked down at his brother and smiled. Then he saw Chris starts to flinch and move his arms in his sleep as if he is looking for something, Wyatt knew what's wrong with Chris at once he is having a nightmare.

"Don't wowwy, Kris," Wyatt said as he blinked orbing his favourite teddy next to Chris, who at once clutched it tight in his sleep. Wyatt only Chris to play with his favourite teddy, no one else is allowed to touch expects his mom.

Slowly Wyatt climbed down and slowly closed the room behind him and went downstairs. Wyatt climbed down the stairs one at the time, holding tight to the banister. It was his little brother's birthday and he is sleeping in his room. Wyatt is so happy today because all of his friends and Chris's friends are coming around to play with them.

As Wyatt come down he saw no one was in the foyer or in the living room, no sign of his mom or his aunt Paige, so he toddled on into the sunroom, to his shock he found his mom and his aunts trapped inside a crystal cage.

"Wyatt sweetie," Said his mom kneeing to his level but careful enough not to touch the cage. "Help mommy and get us out of this cage."

Wyatt looked at his mom and his aunts who are all standing inside not one but two crystal cages.

"How did you get in there mommy?" said Wyatt as he slowly moved the first crystal in the second cage.

"Emm…hmmm…" his mother looked lost for words when his aunt Phoebe said. "Silly Paige trapped us inside here instead of a demon that came to attack us."

Wyatt looked up suspiciously. "Where are they?" said Wyatt looking around.

"Who?" said his aunt Paige?

"Demons." Laughed Wyatt, he loves vanquishing demons.

"Ohhh…hmm…they gone," said his mother getting frustrated. "Now get us out before they attack us again damnit."

Wyatt got cross, his mom never gets cross with him, she always speak to him with soft tone expect when he orbs something of Chris or Chris himself somewhere she doesn't know.

"You are not my mommy." said Wyatt crossing his arms in his chest.

"Wyatt Halliwell." shouted his mother looking at Wyatt angrily. "If you don't get us out of here immediately, you be grounded for rest of your life."

Wyatt looked worried maybe it is his mommy, he nodded and blinked orbing all the crystal away from his mommy and his aunts.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Piper Halliwell finished her decorative cake and places the cake inside the fridge and she was too busy in her work she didn't notice her cookies burn inside the oven until the smoke detector went off masking the noise from outside.

"That stupid thing," Piper said as she waved a towel in front of the smoke detector until she got frustrated, she blew the whole damn thing up. That's when she heard her own voice screaming the name of Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" she said as she ran outside just in time to see her son orbing the crystal away from what it seems like the clones of herself and her sisters. "Wyatt." She once again shouted and the same time flicking her wrist at the clone of herself, who exploded into million pieces.

Wyatt turned around, seeing his real mother, he immediately put his shield up protecting himself from the clone demons of his aunts who tried to get to him but got knocked off by his shield and they smoked away as Piper advanced on them.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," shouted Piper picking Wyatt up. "You are in some serious trouble."

"I am sowwy," said Wyatt innocently giving her a puppy look with his bottom lip turned upside down.

"Don't give me that look, mister." She said as she took Wyatt into the kitchen. "You are grounded after the party and now you sit here. (Placing him in his favourite chair.) While I scream for your aunt Paige, who was sure, she can take care of the demon. PAIGE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW."


	3. Faint Man's Blood

Minutes later Paige appeared in swirling orbs with Paper bags in her hands. "What? Now you can't even let a girl do a shopping in Peace?" she said as she dumped the shopping in the Isle.

"Ahem, well I could," Piper said rolling her eyes. "If my party wasn't going to be ruined by my little sister."

"Sorry, you kind of lost me there." said Paige.

"Take a look in the sunroom, and see what our demons friends are doing." She said as she looked up from decorating the Cup cakes.

Paige soon returned "Piper, I don't want to alarm you or anything," said Paige giving Piper Oops-I-did-it-again look. "But our demon friends are missing."

"Geez, you think so Paige," said Piper warningly.

"You know this?" Paige said as he went to ruffle her nephew head since he was giving her cheeky smiles.

"Well, that is not the only think I know," said Piper as she finished decorating the last cup cake. "I now know that there are two demons clones of you and Phoebe are on the loose."

"Hey I thought three," said Paige confused. "What do you mean demon clones of me and Phoebe?"

"Well Paige there was three, but I blew one up," she said as she handed Wyatt a banana. "When it was trying to get its filthy hands on my son and the two that are left looking like you and Phoebe disappeared."

"Okay, come back to the part, where they look like me and Phoebe?" said Paige still confused. "I mean how did they even get out of the cage?"

"Well the demons morphed into us and tricked Wyatt," said Piper as she took out orange juice. "Into releasing them, so I blew the demon that looked like me when it tried to grab Wyatt and the other two disappeared."

"So much for a demon free day. Huh?" Paige asked her nephew who just laughed at her. "Well I m going to get Phoebe, encase these demons come back again for vengeance."

"Okie dokie," Piper said as she took out a new batch of cookies that are in the shape of a ginger bread man.

(Many minutes later)

"Wyatt sweetie," said Piper as she put down the phone. "Can you do mommy a favour?"

Wyatt came running in with a smile on his face, usually when his mother asks him a favour, is to do magic.

Piper continued after her son nodded for her question. "Can you go to grandpa apartment and see if he is there and if there is no one there, then you come back straight here got it and if I find you orbing anywhere else, then you say good bye to your powers mister." Piper shouted out threats at him as he disappeared in swirling orbs.

She doesn't want to send her son, but she had no choice, for some reason Paige is not returning her calls and her phone seem to be dead too. But what really worries her is her dad, he told her that he be at the Manor around 10.00ish in the morning to help her with the party, but now is 11.45 and still no reply and she had tried ringing his apartment but no one is picking up the phone.

Even though her mind kept telling her that Wyatt is old enough to just orb to her dad's apartment, something is not right her instincts told her and then moments later after Wyatt has gone off in search of his grand dad, she realised that she has made a big mistake in sending Wyatt alone, she should've gone with him, but that leaves Chris alone.

(Cut to Victor's Apartment)

Wyatt orbs in the living room to see it empty as he looked around, everything seems silent and everything is in its place, Wyatt decided to call for his grandpa, but as he waited there was no reply come back at him, no sign of his grandpa. Wyatt sensed something is wrong as he closed his eyes and thought about his grandpa and the next thing he knows is he is in the Underworld.

Wyatt looked around where he saw his grandpa, chained a wall, bleeding all over. Wyatt ran to his ran when a voice behind said. "Well look what we have here, if it isn't the son of the charmed one."

_**A/N: Thank You for every One who reviewed my Story, I m sorry for the late Update, but I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Please don't forget to Review.**_


	4. Something Wicked

Wyatt turned around to see a five scaly green demon, with scales covering their faces with small horns covering their heads instead of hair; they had a long claw like hands, with face like a skull.

Victor looked up through his heavy eyelids as he saw his grandson who is now facing five demons who brought him here and brutally beated him asking him to call his half whitelighter daughter.

Wyatt looked at the five demons who are smirking to themselves, as one formed a fireball in his hand and threw it straight at Wyatt who orbed it back at the demon with a blink of his eyes vanquishing one leaving four demons to look at him with shock. Then the Four demons threw fireball at Wyatt who put his shield up deflected the fireballs away. Then Wyatt vanquished all four with a blink of his eyes.

Wyatt turned around to see his grandpa who was chained to wall, but Wyatt orbed it away with a blink as his grandpa fell to the floor. Wyatt went over to his grandpa and begun to heal him, once his grandpa was fully healed he looked like his good old grandpa.

Victor looked through his swollen eyes as his grandchild vanquishes the demons before him with a blink, then turning to him and releasing him from the chains with another blink. Victor couldn't be proud of his grandchild anymore than he already is as he started to heal him.

Victor stood up and picked up his grandchild. "Hey buddy, I m ever so glad to see you. But now lets go home before any of them come back again." He said as Wyatt orbed them away.

Wyatt has orbed them to the attic. Victor put his grand child as he raced to the door, victor was about to open the attic door when a gust of wind blew his hair, he turned around to see the Book of Shadows opening itself as it begun to flip through in the air. Victor slowly approached the book in the stand, Penny always forbid him near the book, since she says it's been passed down to the women in her line and no mortal should mess around with a book such as valuable as diamond.

Victor looked at the page where it stopped; it stopped at the title DOPPLEGANGER which was written in neat calligraphy. Victor begun to read the information as he saw in the left page a picture of three demons all looking like they just had a mud bath. In the description it says;

_These are an ancient demons that only come out every thousand year,_

_To capture and feed of the most powerful magical beings they can detect,_

_To preserve their Youth and Powers for their eternal Youth,_

_Their Powers are unknown but some say their abilities include;_

_Shape shifting, smoke away from place to place, Reformation but their powers are probably not limited to these capabilities._

_These Demons can only be vanquished by Power of Three with the combined force of twice blessed Child. _

Victor found it bit weird and strange as he thought this is how his girls find information on the creatures they battle every day of their life. He looked around to find his grandchild hovering above a big old trunk and half of his body is inside and only his legs are sticking up in the air from the trunk. Victor approached his grandchild and picked him up when he heard the front door slam shut.

Victor made his way downstairs thinking it must be one of his girls when he heard Piper voice.

"Daddy, how are you?" said Phoebe's voice. Then Victor heard Piper's voice.

"Dad, I was so worried about you, Where were you?" said Piper's voice.

But to Victor's shock he heard his own voice reply "Well honey, I was stuck in traffic, and this little fellow orbed in the car."

"Yeah, I sended him, cause I was getting worried, that something might've happen to you." said Piper's voice.

Victor went downstairs with Wyatt in his hands, he was in top of the stairs when he saw something he couldn't believe, and right in front of his daughters were him and Wyatt. Piper is holding Wyatt is her hands and his own look alike is standing beside her.

Piper…."said Victor making Piper and the girls to look at the stairs they were standing on. Piper looked from the real Victor and Wyatt form the ones standing beside her "Dad?" said Piper looking confused when the Victor look alike grabbed her arms and smoked away.

"Shit." Said Paige looking at the place where her sister was standing just seconds ago.


	5. Lost Future

_**A/N: Thank You for every One who reviewed my Story, I m sorry for the late Update, but I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Please don't forget to Review.**_

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_Dad?" said Piper looking confused when the Victor look alike grabbed her arms and smoked away._

"_Shit." Said Paige looking at the place where her sister was standing just seconds ago. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(At the manor time lapse)

Paige is pacing the foyer, with Book of shadows on her hands; Phoebe is on the table, trying to scry for Piper. While Victor is looking like he lost something while Wyatt is in the play pen and little Chris I still peacefully asleep in his room and he is totally forgot by every one.

"I can't find her anywhere." Phoebe said dropping her crystal. "I don't how can we be so careless, If only I checked up on Dad when Piper phoned me, none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Phoebe said beating herself up.

"Did you tell Leo about this," Paige asked Phoebe who shook her head no. "Good, we don't wanna worry him to; we let him know if it's a real dangerous."

Victor who has been watching the whole situation decided to interrupt Paige.

"Paige, this is serious," Victor said shaking his hands like a frustrated Father. "One of my daughters has been kidnapped by some strange demons and you two are sitting here and talking as if nothing happened."

"Dad, just calm down," Phoebe said. "We are not going to let anything happen to Piper. I Promise."

"Maybe we should send the kids to Magic school with Leo," said Paige looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah, but what you going to Tell Leo," Phoebe asked Paige. "I mean we can't tell him about Piper."

"No, I tell him that Piper wants the," Paige said trying to think. "Kids to be away so she can surprise them later when they come back."

"Good idea," Phoebe said agreeing with her baby sister. "Okay you drop them off, I try to see if I can summon Piper somehow."

"Okay, "Paige said picking Wyatt from the Play pen and Orbing off. Phoebe was about to get up from the chair when she heard Paige holler her name out. Phoebe rushed upstairs fast as she can to find her sister in Chris room.

"What? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister who is Pale.

"Chris is missing." Paige said making Phoebe's heart skip a beat.

"What, what you mean, he is missing." Phoebe said looking down at the Empty crib and then she turned around to face Wyatt. "Wyatt, honey can you sense Chris or Mom."

Wyatt looked at his aunt for a minute as he concentrated and then he shook his head. "Aunt Phoebe, where is mommy and Chris?"

"I don't know honey," Phoebe said hugging her nephew. "But we are going to find them I promise, Okay Paige Orb."

Phoebe made her way downstairs once Paige has orbed off with Wyatt. She reached the landing to see her father, hands in his head looking really worried.

"Dad," Phoebe said going over to her father who is sitting on the couch. "Don't worry, dad, we will get piper back."

"I hope so, honey." Victor said as he hugged his daughter. Suddenly the room filled in white lights as a figure came within.

Phoebe looked up to see white lights appeared as a figure came out and when she realised who it was, and she rushed into his arms at once.

"Wyatt." Phoebe said looking at the fully grown version of her oldest Nephew. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"What happened?" he asked quizzing her.

"Huh? What you mean." said Phoebe.

"I mean one minute, me and Chris were demon hunting," Wyatt said sitting down at the couch. "And the next thing I know is he is source of all evil and all the demons are bowing down and bidding his wish."

Phoebe looked at her nephew like she has been smacked. From what she remembers, in the Past, it was Wyatt who used to be source of all Evil and Chris came back to save him but now everything is going opposite.

"I mean what is going on here?" Frustrated Wyatt asked his aunt.

Phoebe held her breath trying hard not to spill the beans, but it was hopeless since she cannot lie to the one she cares about most.

"Piper and Chris have been kidnapped." Phoebe said looking at Wyatt's shocked face. "I m sorry honey, but I m sure we will find them before anything happens to Piper or Chris."

"I hope so, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said running his hand through his hair frustrated. "I mean everything just changed in front of my eyes, it just like when I found out I used to be source of all evil before Chris risked his life to save me, but now he is the Evil and I need to save him Aunt Phoebe, I want my brother back, the one I care about so much."

Phoebe felt very emotional vibes from Wyatt, as she realised how much Wyatt cares about Chris and how much he loves his little brother.

"Don't worry, that is not going to happen," Phoebe said caressing Wyatt's soft blonde hair. "I promise you that I will die before I let anything happen to this Family."

Wyatt looked at his aunt and he knew the words she meant every word she has said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Paige orbed into the head office of the Magic school, to see Leo sitting at the desk looking through a pile of papers. Paige shuttered at the thought, the amount of work that needs to be put in to run this school, since she did run it before and for her this job is back breaking work.

Leo looked up from the piles of Work to see Paige and Wyatt.

"Hey, Paige what you doing here?" Leo asked as he got up from the seat and approached his little son. "Is something wrong?" He asked her sister-in-law.

"Huh? No, No….It Just Piper wants Wyatt to stay here," Paige said thinking of the excuse she has told Phoebe. "So she can surprise him when you guys come back at the party." Paige knows what she saying to Leo doesn't make any sense but Leo just chuckled.

"Okay then?" Leo said as he picked up Wyatt. "So how is the Party going?"

"Hm…Oh Got to go, one of my charges in trouble." Paige said in a lighting speed and orbed off.

Paige orbed in thinking it was a close call when she saw Phoebe hugging a blonde guy next to her with their back towards Paige.

"Who the hell is this?" Paige thought as she went to the living room and she gasped as she saw her Future nephew sitting there with Phoebe.

"Wyatt? What is going on around here?" she asked no one in Particular as she approached her nephew when near the Fireplace Dark orbs like lightings appeared similar to the one Wyatt came out of.

As Paige watched she saw her youngest nephew coming out. "Chris" Paige said going over to him but she was pulled back by Wyatt.

"Paige orb dad to Magic school, NOW." Phoebe shouted backing away with Wyatt pulling Paige with her from advancing Chris.

"What? Why?" Paige asked not knowing what the hell is going on here. Before Phoebe can protest Wyatt waved his arm at his grandpa and he disappeared in swirling orbs.

Chris raised his hands and a red lighting beam shout out of it, as Wyatt put his force field around his Aunts and himself just in time as the lighting reflected back from the force field as it hit the mantle piece on the fireplace blowing it to pieces.

"What is going on here, Damn it." Paige asked her sister as another red beam reflected back and this time the couch blew up.

"Chris is Evil." Phoebe said as Wyatt TK Chris into the Wall.

"Great, now I feel so much better." Paige said sarcastically peeking from Wyatt's back.

_**Continues……**_

**_Thanks for every one who reviewed the story and it was always pleasure to hear what you guys have got to say, so Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think of this chapter._**


	6. Chris Crisis

_**A/N: Thank You for every One who reviewed my Story, I m sorry for the late Update, but I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Please don't forget to Review.**_

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_Chris is Evil." Phoebe said as Wyatt TK Chris into the Wall._

"_Yeah, now I feel so much better." Paige said sarcastically peeking from Wyatt's back. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Time lapses and the fight between Wyatt and Chris are going on, as many things explode violently around them.

"Piper is so going to blow us up, when she sees this place. " Paige said looking around the room as she saw big holes in the walls and the ceilings; every thing in the living room is now a pile of dust from the explosions not to mentions the doors to the sunroom and the stairways which is missing half of the steps.

Wyatt held out his hand as a gold beam shot out to meet the red beam from Chris halfway, and things around them exploded as the ray of energies reflected back. **_(A/N: similar to the fight between the Charmed ones and Billie and Chrissie) _**

"Wyatt, sweetie," Phoebe shouted through the noise of explosions.

"Yes Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt said raising his other hand in front of him like Chris.

"You know, I thought you are more powerful than Chris." Phoebe said peeking from Wyatt back since they are inside his force field.

"Yeah, I know." Wyatt said proudly as a ray went through the ceiling made another gigantic hole.

"Then, why on earth couldn't you beat him." Paige said as she flinched at the explosions next to her.

"You see, when the future Changed, so did Chris powers," Wyatt said as the red and gold beam collided and tried to dominate one and other.

"So you saying, he has new powers." Paige asked as she watched the fight between her nephews.

"Yup, it's called Channelling." He shouted out from the noise of more explosions and this time the wall in the left hand side of Wyatt that leads to Sunroom.

"Really, so what does that do?" Phoebe asked since she has never heard of his new power.

"It means, that he can use other people Powers like he is using mine," he grunted as the red beam started to dominate the gold beam as it shrunk back, along with Wyatt's force field which disappeared leaving the girls unprotected. "And I guess he is using both of your powers now too."

"Okay we have to do something," Phoebe said as she watched Wyatt who looked like he was in pain as sweat beads formed in his face, from the exhaustion of using his full powers.

"What?" Paige said as she looked around for something she can use but most of the things around her are Piles of dust and shreds of woods. "I know, VASE." She shouted thinking of any kind of vase as she gestured it towards Chris to see Swirling orbs appear behind Chris as they crashed into his head, but somehow it didn't affect Chris.

"oh no," Paige said as Chris looked at her way and the next thing she know is she is flying across the floor as she made a painful contact with the wall in the stairs. Paige can feel the pain surging through her body as she got up to see Phoebe ducking a laser beam as she made her way to Paige.

"Paige, if you going to use something to knock out our nephew," Phoebe said as she pulled Paige to her feet. "Then use something heavier than Vase."

"What, do you want me to Kill him lady?" Paige said as she ran upstairs.

"Good Point, Wyatt sweetie we be right back," Phoebe hollered as Paige came back downstairs. "What?"

"Half of the stairs are missing, so grab hold." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe and disappeared in swirling orbs.

Paige and Phoebe appeared in the attic.

"Okay now what?" Phoebe said looking at Paige and exact moment a red beam shot up from the floor and disappeared through the roof leaving a giant hole.

"I don't know," Paige said as she started to ruffle through the pages looking for an answer.

"We better do something fast." Phoebe said as they heard more explosions and at the same moment the door bell rang. Phoebe looked through the door to see a cop car is parked up front and two cops are standing in the steps. "Great, we got company."

"I wish Piper was here." Phoebe moaned as they heard the front bell ring continuously and more explosions came from downstairs.

"Okay got the spell," Paige said looking at Phoebe. "But we need Wyatt."

"Okay, we can work with that," Phoebe said looking at the page that was opened. "Wyatt." She hollered as Wyatt appeared in swirling orbs next to her.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he looked around the attic.

"There are Police outside the house." Phoebe said as they watched as many more cars came by in fast sirens. "We are so doomed."

"You can say that again." Paige whimpered as Phoebe and Wyatt turned around to see Chris black orbing in. Paige looked around and saw the Crystal propped open in the potion table quickly as she can she shouted "Crystals Circle." And at once the crystal disappeared and reappeared around Chris.

"You think these gonna stop me," Chris asked them coldly.

"For a while anyway," Paige said as she started to flip the pages.

"Okay now to take care of the Police," Wyatt said and with one wave they all glowed and to Phoebe amazement they all walked back to the car and drove off.

"What was that?" phoebe asked her nephew who just shrugged at her.

"Got I think I got a spell that will keep Mr Evil guy here down for a while." Paige said showing them Power binding Spell.

"Then Cast it." Wyatt said as Phoebe and Paige crowded around the book and begun to chant.

_In this time,_

_In this Hour,_

_We call upon the Ancient power, _

_In whatever time our nephew Dwell,_

_Bind the power of Christopher Perry Halliwell_

Nothing happens as the sisters stare at their youngest nephew who has a smug look on his face.

"You are not powerful enough to bind my powers," Chris says and with one wave one of the crystals that surrounding him goes flying, releasing him from the cage.

"But I am." Wyatt said and Before any one can react Wyatt waves his index finger causing Chris to fly all outside the attic. "Lets' try again, but needs little changing."

All of them start to Chant:

_In this time,_

_In this Hour,_

_We call upon the Ancient power, _

_In whatever time Wyatt's brother Dwell,_

_Bind the power of Christopher Perry Halliwell_

At the same moment Chris walks in looking very pissed. He waves his arm at them but nothing happens, he looks at his hand and at them and then he tried again but nothing happens.

"What have you done to me," Chris screams as he begun to throw nearby objects at them.

"Geez, even without his Powers, he is very lethal." said Paige ducking to miss an athame that zoom past her head.

Wyatt flicks his wrist at Chris and at once Chris freezes. Phoebe and Paige look at him.

"Hey, you don't have that power?" said Paige looking at frozen Chris then to Wyatt.

"I know, but Chris does." said Wyatt as in matter of fact tone.

"So what? Now you have the same power as him?" Phoebe said waving her finger around showing that she is trying to get her head around to it.

"No, I am telepathic," Wyatt said trying to clear the confusion. "So I tapped into his powers."

"Cool, I have two cool super nephews," Paige said in awe.

_**Continues…………**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. So Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I know the spells are kind of silly but those are the only one I can think of. So Review , Please. Thanks.**_

_**P.S: in Next chapter, they try to find Piper, it should be interesting….**_


	7. Exile

**_A/N: Thank You for every One who reviewed my Story, I m sorry for the late Update, but I am running out of idea for this SPECIFIC story, so if anyone likes to HELP ME out, please feel free to drop me a message and I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Please don't forget to Review._**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_No, I am telepathic," Wyatt said trying to clear the confusion. "So I tapped into his powers."_

"_Cool, I have two cool super nephews," Paige said in awe._

--------------------------------

Paige stopped right in front of her frozen nephew with Book of shadows in her hands to stare into the emerald eyes which radiated pure fury. Paige shuddered as she thought about something before pacing again studying the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe was however leaning her head in one hand while dangling the scrying crystal over the map in the other. Wyatt on the other hand was trying to sense piper but seem to be failing miserably as his face expressions seem to change rapidly.

The silence in the attic was unbearable as each of them was focused on their task until Phoebe whined.

"Damn, I swear to god," Phoebe said dropping the crystal in the map to clutch her forehead. "That this kid is going to make my head explode." She whined indicating to frozen Chris.

Both Wyatt and Paige looked at her direction with confusion in their face. "Wyatt, do you think you able to orb him somewhere else," Phoebe said rubbing her temples.

"Why?" Paige asked her sister.

"Cause I am empathing a whole lot of rage, right now," Phoebe said waving her arms. "So unless you don't want me to end up attacking both of you, I suggest, you orb Chris somewhere away from me,"

Wyatt looked at his aunt before waving his hand causing Chris to disappear in swirling orbs.

"That's much better," Phoebe said blinking as she cleared her head from Chris's fury.

"Where did you send him?" Paige asked Wyatt.

"Oh he is the kitchen," Wyatt said once again closing his eyes to sense his mother. "Damn, I can't sense her anywhere."

"You don't think," Phoebe voice quivered slightly.

"No, I would've felt it," said a new and familiar voice making the girls and Wyatt turn around. There stands Leo Wyatt with his eldest son in his hands looked with what seemed to be mixture of anger and worry.

"Leo, I am so sorry," Phoebe said sensing how pissed off Leo is. "But don't take it out on Paige cause it was me, who told her not to tell you."

Leo stood looking at Paige and Phoebe with his eldest safely tucked away in his hands. "Well, where is Chris?" Leo asked the girls and somehow Wyatt was totally invisible to him since Wyatt was standing in the other side of the attic which was shielding him from Leo's view. The girls looked at each other before looking at him.

Something stirred in his heart; he knows the looks that Phoebe is giving him, the look which says We-tried-all-we-could. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense Chris and to his surprise he found him in the Kitchen, but he also felt something odd about Chris, it's a good thing that the elders gave him some power to keep up with his magical family.

"What is Chris doing in the Kitchen?" Leo asked bluntly.

"cause I put him there," Wyatt said coming to his aunt's rescue, since they both seem to look at his way with a very pleading and annoying look which says Save-us-or-face-the-wrath-of-your-pissed-off-father.

Leo looked at the sudden male voice, and to his surprise there stands his Eldest son. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Leo asked going to hug his Future Eldest son and the same time the younger version squealed from having to be squashed between his father and his future version.

"Hey dad, I have to say, you changed from the last time I saw you," Wyatt said as he picked his younger version of himself from Leo since Little Wyatt decided to grab hold on tight to his future version's neck. "And I have grown too,"

Paige suddenly gained a headache by thinking about the time travelling stuff; _this is the stuff you get when you are part of a powerful magical family _Paige thought to herself.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chris somehow unfroze. He looked around his surroundings as he tried to sense Wyatt but he couldn't, so he tried to orb but found himself grounded. Fuming to him, he made his way to the cupboard where his mother often stores emergency potions, Chris ruffled through the potion cabinet, looking for a specific potion and when he did find it, he smiled wickedly, before drinking the potion.

_**Continues…………**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. So Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. So Review , Please. Thanks.**_

_**P.S: in Next chapter, they find Piper, it should be interesting….**_


	8. Devil's Trap

**_A/N: Thank You for every One who reviewed my Story, I m sorry for the late Update, but I am running out of idea for this SPECIFIC story, so if anyone likes to HELP ME out, please feel free to drop me a message and I Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and Please don't forget to Review._**

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Chris ruffled through the potion cabinet, looking for a specific potion and when he did find it, he smiled wickedly, before drinking the potion._

Victor who heard noise coming from the kitchen made his way to the kitchen when he saw something he couldn't believe, his youngest grandson from future standing there as he drained what seem like a coloured liquid from a small bottle.

"Chris…." Victor said as he approached Chris, Wondering if it's true about Chris being evil.

"Hey grandpa," Chris smiled evilly. "_What an easy prey,"_ Chris thought to himself.

"What do you doing here?" Victor asked his grandson who look sad.

"Wyatt is evil grandpa," Chris said pulling a sad face, hoping with this fool's help that he may get his powers back, but he need to make the old fool to believe that Wyatt was truly evil. "And he binded my powers and he tricked everyone into believing I am evil."

"What again?" Victor asked his grandson, isn't enough he died once by coming back here, does this have to happen again.

"_Again?"_ Chris thought to himself, "_What is this old fool talking about, again, is that means Wyatt has been evil before, well let's find out."_

---------------------------

"I got her," Wyatt said with triumph. "Let's go," Wyatt said to his aunts as they bottled the potion that Paige made, even though the book said they can't be vanquished, they made the most powerful potion they can, hoping it might do some damage to these creatures.

"Wait," Phoebe said looking at Paige and Wyatt. "Don't you think that was bit easy, I mean we have been scrying for her almost an hour and suddenly the crystal drops and Wyatt able to sense her. Something doesn't feel right."

"You think it's a trap?" Paige asked Wyatt who shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, because I need to save my mother and my brother," Wyatt said looking at his aunts determinately.

"Okay, Leo take Wyatt and Dad back to Magic school," Phoebe said as she grabbed the potions vials. "And stay there until we come and get you, okay," Phoebe said as Leo nodded.

"Okay, let go," Wyatt said as he grabbed his aunts hands and orbed away in swirling orbs.

-----------------------------------------

"What you mean by again, grandpa?" Chris asked in a most innocent voice, and anyone hearing him would think he was a 4 year old.

Victor looked at his grandson, he looked totally different, not the grandson that came back to save the future, of course but what his grandson saying right now, seems like the other Chris died in vain in the miss thought of saving his brother, and that thought alone made Victor's blood boil.

"It's nothing," Victor said turning away as Chris gritted his teeth together as he looked at the old man's back murderously. "So your powers…"

"Yes, he tricked phoebe and Paige into binding my powers," Chris said sniffing as Victor turned to look at him.

"Victor…." Leo called out for his father-in-law as he came into the kitchen.

"Where are they?" Victor asked as Leo saw Chris.

"Chris," Leo said as he rushed to hug his youngest. "You are safe,"

"Yeah dad, thanks to you," Chris said smiling as he thought "_get your slimy hands off me you great goody ass."_

"Where are the girls?" Victor asked Leo as he turned to look at his father in-law.

"Oh, they gone to get Piper," Leo said looking at Victor.

"And Wyatt," Chris asked his dad. "_Time to put my plan into action,"_

"He's gone with them," Leo said as Victor raised his eyebrow. "And the baby Wyatt is in the sunroom,"

"We have made a mistake," Victor said as he looked at Chris and then Leo.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked Victor.

"Wyatt is evil," Chris said looking like a kid who lost his favourite teddy bear.

"WHAT?" Leo looked at Chris, no it can't be, he looked good, he did, even little Wyatt played with his future version, he can't be evil, but the same time he can't stop believing Chris since he once came back to save his brother and lost his life since no one believed that Wyatt was evil and now he was not about to make the same mistake.

"And they binded his powers," Victor said to Leo as his face went rather pale.

"He's gone with the girls," Leo said looking at Chris who pretended to look terrified.

"I need to get my powers back," Chris said looking at his father. "That's the only way to stop him before he does anything."

The two men nodded before taking off from the kitchen and headed to attic, as Chris smiled rather evilly as he thought "_this is going to be very easy considering these two idiots were pawn in my hands." _

Chris saw Leo picking up baby Wyatt whose eyes was fixed with him this made Chris bit uncomfortable, however he made his way to the attic as he eyes travelled around the house since everything was back in one place, he didn't know how, but he hated it the moment he gets his powers back he is going to destroy the god damn thing again.

Leo and Victor approached the book while Chris hung back. "What's wrong?" Leo asked his youngest as he shook his head.

"I can't touch the book," Chris said as Leo looked at him as suspiciousness came over him, Chris who sensed this, quickly added. "Wyatt casted a spell on me, that's how he tricked the girls into believing that I was evil."

"Okay," Leo said as he nodded, since it made sense, after all Wyatt was one of the most powerful witch to walk on earth and it be easy for him cast such as spell into tricking anyone he wishes to.

"I need the spell to call forth my powers," Chris said as Leo started to flip through the book for his youngest, while Chris paced the room as his patience wore thin, he can also feel that the youngest version of his brother already starring at him with his beady little eyes.

"I got it," Leo said as he turned the book pedestal for Chris.

"Okay, in order for me to completely unbind my powers I need to tap into Wyatt's powers," Chris said to his father who looked at the younger version.

"Okay," Leo said picking up the child who looked at him and then at Chris but at once raised his shield as they approached Chris.

"See what I told you," Chris said in a sad voice as he shook his head. "Its best if you held his hand and I hold yours that way I can tap into his powers." Leo did as his youngest asked him.

Chris smiled to himself as he took Leo's hand and begin to recite the call upon the powers:

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me who call you near,_

_Come to me and settle here,_

_With the powers I tap into,_

_Make me strong then the twice blessed_

_And the charmed ones too_

At once air swished around the attic violently as everything around them was knocked back in the air turbine. "What the hell is going on?" victor asked his grandson who continued his spell.

_Powers heed my call and come forth_

_In this timeline I have lost,_

_Return to me and in your willing host_

_Settle here, through time and space,_

_As I suck the magic out of this place_

_**Continues…………**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. So Please REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. So Review , Please. Thanks.**_

**_P.S: I am also looking for a BETA, anyone interested, let me know…._**


	9. Nightmare

_**BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE STORY SO FAR:**_

_**It was chris's second birthday and Piper wants everything to go perfectly well but things don't go to plan when demons attack them, soon the girls trap the demons but the demons trick baby wyatt into releasing them. then the demons kidnap Piper, not only Piper along with baby Chris and then something else happens as the future Wyatt pays a visit to the Past, and now the sisters find out that in the future that Chris was now Evil, so both boys have major power fight when Evil Chris also pays a visit to the Past, however Wyatt, paige and Phoebe bind his powers and then goes to find Piper since the demons who are known as the doopleganger. Those vicious demons comes out every thousand years to feed on the most magical creature, so they must save them fast, but Evil Chris tricks Victor thinking that Wyatt was the evil one, and he was innocent, then he tricks leo and victor into helping him get his powers back...**_

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**Last time on Charmed:**_

_Chris smiled to himself as begin to recite the call upon the powers:_

_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me who call you near,_

_Come to me and settle here,_

_With the powers I tap into,_

_Make me strong then the twice blessed_

_And the charmed ones too_

_At once air swished around the attic violently as everything around them was knocked back in the air turbine. "What the hell is going on?" victor asked his grandson who continued his spell._

_Powers heed my call and come forth_

_In this timeline I have lost,_

_Return to me and in your willing host_

_Settle here, through time and space,_

_As I suck the magic out of this place_

**NOW:**

As the two adults watched, a tornado like grey portal opened above Chris's head as it came down like a snake and covered Chris from their view, where it looked like a water whirlpool, then as both mortals watched glittering lights rose from the objects around them as it disappeared into the vortex.

Leo immediately knew something was wrong, then just as he watched, from the Book of Shadows a line of glittering rainbow orbs appeared as it snaked its way around the mortals and circled the vortex before disappearing into it.

"What is going on?" Victor asked as the wind whipped around them as orbs appeared from all over the place and disappeared into the Vortex. Baby Wyatt who was standing next to Leo started to cry as Leo picked his eldest up, and the Vortex just as it appeared, it disappeared as Chris came into the view.

"Chris…" Leo trailed off as he saw Chris's eyes which were nothing but black as Chris smiled an evil smile that sends chill down Leo's spine.

"Thanks dad," Chris said in an unearthly voice as Victor slowly backed away from his grandson. "Now is to take care of one little business," Chris said as he looked at baby Wyatt who at once raised his shield around him, Leo and Victor.

"That shield is not going to protect you from me now," Chris said in the same unearthly voice as he advanced towards the two mortals who were standing in the protection of the force field.

777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige appeared in what seemed like a cave, of course what did they expect, nice shopping mall down the lane, a expensive restaurant for them to grab a bite. They are going after demons and demons tend to stay in places like these, so no luxury to their brand new shoes, since they orbed into the mud like surface.

"Shit, my brand new shoes, down the drain," Paige complained as she looked at her shoes.

"You can worry about it, as soon as we get out of here alive," Wyatt said as he moved his leg through the thick mud that surrounds them.

"What is this place," Phoebe asked as she moved through the thick mud like Wyatt, with one step at a time.

"Oh, I heard this is the famous spa," Paige snapped, half pissed about her brand new shoes.

"Yeah, pretty much you two would be soon bathing in it, if you don't quit it," Wyatt said as he looked around the cave, with the only light source that was available which was lights from a weird plants that was growing against the cave walls, even though they were plants they were giving an powerful light, well enough for them to look around.

"Geez, what a happy nephew I got," Paige said in a fake happy voice as Wyatt looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Aunt Paige, I get you another brand new shoes, once we get out of here, got it," Wyatt said as Paige smiled as Phoebe fumed. "And you too Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said as Phoebe smiled. "Now can we get find my mom. Good." Wyatt said as both of them nodded.

"So where do you think she is," Phoebe asked as she looked around and far as she can see is mud. "Can you guys sense her?"

"Yeah, she is somewhere around here," Paige said as she looked around at the light. "What are those things?" Paige asked looking at the plants that was giving its mystical and weird glow.

However unknown to the three witches, behind them a mud rose up in the form of a figure, which looked like a mud monster, however soon the mud morphed into Phoebe, who smiled as it looked at itself before looking at the nearest witch which was Phoebe, with that the creature waved its hand as Phoebe dropped down unconscious as she disappeared into the mud as the other two turned around to see what the noise was about.

"What was that?" Paige asked Phoebe who for some reason smiling and looked calm as if she was enjoying the place that they were standing in.

"What was what?" Phoebe look like asked Paige as she shrugged. Just then they heard Piper's voice calling for Paige.

"Mom," Wyatt said as they rushed towards the noise as Phoebe slowly walked as the two witches ran towards the unknown voice of Piper Halliwell.

"What an easy prey," Phoebe said to herself as she followed them.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. Sorry for the late delay, but hope you guys enjoy this chapters. **


	10. Mercy

"Mom…." Wyatt shouted as he and Paige walked through the mud baked corridor which was lit by the burning flames, giving them the sense as if they have been transported back in the Ancient times. "Mom, can you hear us?"

"Wyatt, please help me," Piper's mystic voice called out to them.

"Mom, where are you?" Wyatt shouted as they came to three passage way, all leading to a darkness.

"Which way should we go?" Paige asked Wyatt as he looked around to notice Phoebe smiling as if she was enjoying this.

"Aunt Phoebe…what's wrong, why you smiling?" Wyatt asked looking at Phoebe as he sensed something odd about her.

"Oh nothing, I was…thinking about….nothing, don't worry about it," Phoebe said shaking her head. "Lets try finding your mother before something happens to her." Wyatt looked at her for a good long minute, before turning to face the corridors.

"So which way do you think we should take?" Wyatt asked Phoebe who opened her mouth but stopping in the middle to shrug.

"I don't know…" Phoebe said pretending to look at the passage way. "I could be wrong but I think I sense Piper from that corridor."

"So why don't you lead us aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said as Phoebe looked at him before nodding.

"yeah sure it'll be my pleasure," Phoebe said as she took the one in the right causally, way too causally for Wyatt's likening as the demon thought. _"Boy I am going to enjoy tasting every bit of you two, especially you Wyatt."_

Wyatt swallowed hard as the corridor burst with life as they walked through. Flames erupting from the wooden holders in the wall. After finding out what Phoebe's real intentions are, by using his powers, Wyatt contacted Paige telepathically.

"_Aunt Paige, don't say a word, its me Wyatt," _Wyatt thought to Paige who looked startled as she followed her sister. "_Just lightly nod if you can hear me_." at this Paige nodded.

"_Okay Good, cause I don't want to alarm you but that's not aunt Phoebe," _Wyatt said as Paige stopped in her tracks as the demon Phoebe turned to look at them.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked Paige who shook her head. "Then lets go and find our dear sister, then." with that Phoebe carried on walking like she was on the catwalk.

"_What the hell are you saying_?" Paige thought hoping that Wyatt can hear her and to her luck Wyatt replied back inside her head.

"_I am saying that, we are following a demon," _Wyatt said keeping firmly close with Paige.

"_Then what happened to Phoebe, I mean she was with us, then how…" _Paige said as Wyatt tried to think, how the demons could've switched her right under their noses, then it hit him.

"_The noise, remember the noise we heard back then," _Wyatt said as Paige lightly nodded in front of him. "_That's when they must've switched her."_

"_Okay, so what we going to do, I mean we probably not even going in the right direction," _Paige thought as Phoebe turned and disappeared from the view. "_what about Piper and baby Chris."_

"_Something tells me we are in for a….oh god….." _Wyatt said as he used his powers as images came to him. Wyatt's one of the powers is that he is an oracle, which means unlike Phoebe's powers he can predict the future and its outcome more accurately.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked aloud when Wyatt face turned into fury as something orbed into hands. "Wyatt…" Paige trailed off when she saw Wyatt ran ahead of her with Excalibur in his hands.

Paige looking at this, ran after him when they came into a opening of a circular room. Which still looked ancient chamber as the walls were lit with fire and in front of them stood three figures. More like the replica of the charmed ones.

"Oh Wyatt, thou have come to save me," Piper said in a shake spear's language as Phoebe and demon Paige laughed while Wyatt breathed in very hard, holding on to the Excalibur firmly in his hands.

"Where is my mother?" Wyatt hissed like a poisonous snake as Paige's eyes travelled from her nephew to the doppelgangers.

"What kind of son are you?" Demon Piper said looking at Wyatt. "I standing right here, can't you recognised your own mother."

"Where is my mother?" Wyatt once again asked in an unearthly voice as the demon huffed and puffed. "Don't make me ask you again."

"Fine, if that's how wanna play, who can blame you," Demon Piper said clicking her finger as Golden orbs appeared in front of Wyatt to reveal a lifeless form of Piper Halliwell. Paige who saw her sister immediately felt her knees hit the ground beneath her, as she felt her heart miss a beat. Before her was the body of her sister, but its not a body, since it looked as if it was in the middle of the decaying process. The body looked as if all the blood has been sucked out if, her soft skin are peeling away slowly, her sunken eyes….Still Paige can identify it was Piper.

Paige was hit by a powerful emotion, before she knew it, she was racked by uncontrollable sobs, as the demons laughed. Wyatt on the other hand, breathed in, trying very, very hard not to break down, to see his mother like that before him. He can feel his eyes and nose are prickling with tears but Wyatt controlled it as his hand shook in pure anger, as his eyes turned black.

"You are so going to pay for this," Wyatt yelled in an unearthly voice as the chamber shook. But before he can take another step, Demon Piper tusked waving her index finger.

"Careful, if you still want to see your baby brother," Demon Piper said making Wyatt stop in his tracks as he realised about Chris, just as his eyes turned back to normal.

"hmm…he can last us for another thousand years, don't you think?" Demon Paige said folding her arms. "With the added bonus of the Charmed ones, of course. I mean all those witches we took before are nothing compared to the legendary twice blessed and the Power of Three."

"How lucky are we?" Demon Phoebe said laughing. "Oh but don't worry about your brother, since we seem to have enough power to last us, we might spare him, even bring him up as our own, what do you think?"

"Don't try my patience," Wyatt seethed as the demons laughed.

"Please, you can't kill us," Demon Piper said looking at Wyatt. "Since from your mother's memory, I can tell, you need the combined power of the Charmed ones, in order to vanquish us, which we doubt, you can do without your precious mother and aunt."

"Try me…" Wyatt hissed as Demon Phoebe laughed.

"Or what, incinerate us with your energy blast?" Demon Phoebe said smiling evilly. "Its no use against us Wyatt. But you can always give it a try, which will gives us a chance to taste how powerful you really are."

"Or I can kill you with this," Wyatt growled back holding his Excalibur in front of him as the demons roared with laughter.

"Did you hear that, ha, ha, ha" Demon Piper said to others as she roared with laughter. "Excalibur, it may be powerful to you witches, but when it comes to us, its nothing but another piece of metal."

"Go on, kill us," Demon Phoebe said walking towards Wyatt, who stood there not moving but grinding his teeth together. "What, too afraid to try…I thought so, cause you are not strong or even man enough to try." Phoebe said as other laughed.

Wyatt growled as his eyes turned black once again. "Or I will," Wyatt seethed as he lodged the sword into the demon's heart, who gasped as she held to the sword which came out of the other side.

However other two demons smiled, with their arms folded in their chest. "I told you, your sword is useless against us." Piper said as Wyatt smiled.

"Is that so?" Wyatt said looking at the Demon who staggered back in pain, away from Wyatt with Excalibur still lodged into her heart. Just then the sword's blade glowed mystic blue as carving appeared in the blade as the demon screamed in Pain, with that Wyatt simply waved his index finger just as the demon blew into million pieces right before them. However the Excalibur still hovered where the demon's heart should be, before returning to Wyatt's hand gracefully.

"How is that possible," Demon Paige hissed as both demons looked shocked.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY.**_


	11. Reaper

**_As Usual Thanks HistoryBluff1990. I owe you ONe._**

"Now where were we?" Wyatt said smiling cruelly, rotating his sword in the air, leaving a tail of mystical energy in it's wake.

"We can't let you get away with that now can we?" Piper's double hissed, flicking her wrist sending Wyatt flying across the cave before hitting the ground, reeling from the burn from his 'mothers' powers on his abdomen.

Paige snapped back into reality, as though from a trance, upon hearing the screams of the demon exploding into flames, just in time to see 'Piper' flick her wrists, sending Wyatt to the floor.

Angry, and fearful for her nephew, she got up, yelling "Excalibur!" sending the sword upon a cloud of swirling orbs in 'Piper's' direction. She saw this, however, and ducked, the sword flying just over her head, but straight into Paige's evil double's throat, fastening her to the wall.

Wyatt saw this, but began paying particular attention as he saw the sword emit its' characteristic, majestically blue glow. Without hesitation he waved his arm, causing an agonised scream to fill the air, to which no one paid particular attention, as 'Paige' was blown to pieces. 'Piper', who saw this, flicked her wrists launching Paige into the air and crash-landing into the wall, where she lost consciousness.

While the 'Piper' was busy with Paige, Wyatt took the opportunity to orb behind them, silently summon Excalibur, and snuck up behind his 'Mother' and grabbed her before she became aware of his presence, then held his sword up to her throat. She emitted a sharp gasp of shock, while he focussed on the next step towards recovering the information he craved.

"Now where is my brother?" He hissed into the demon's ear. "Don't try anything funny, I can rip your throat apart before you even blink."

"He is safe." 'Piper' gasped, feeling the cold metal of the blade against her skin.

"I want to see him. Now!" Wyatt commanded, pressing the blade a bit closer to her skin, making her gulp in fear. "Bring him here now or lose your head right now." 'Piper' nodded and with a wave of her free arm golden orbs appeared immediately, to reveal the sleeping form of baby Chris on the floor.

"There, I did what you asked." She said, waving her fingers behind her back. "Please don't-"

"Don't speak!" Wyatt hissed, not noticing the sand behind him moving, morphing, and growing into a woman. Before he could react, the sand women grabbed his arm and neck, yanked backwards, making him release the demon, and threw him to the ground.

"Or what?" She growled, and with another wave the sand rose up like arms, grabbing him, holding him still. "Your cheap parlour ticks can't defeat me, I control the earth! You think, by vanquishing them, that you can weaken me?" 'Piper' said circling the struggling witch.

This left Wyatt at a slight disadvantage, to say the least. Not knowing what to do, he tried to move, to struggle, but he quickly found he couldn't. He then attempted to orb, as he began to suspect that the hands were slowly pulling him into the ground but it didn't work. He knew that if he didn't do anything soon, he would be buried alive.

77777777777777

Leo backed away, his father-in-law following suit with his eldest son in his arms, as Chris advanced on them, nothing but pure darkness in his eyes.

"You always had this ridiculous self-confidence about you Wyatt," Chris said as he held his hand out, making a pulling gesture. Everyone in the room was left puzzled for a moment, then, Wyatt's shield started to weaken, and a flow of energy passed from him, getting pulled into Chris. He'd lost his powers. "You always thought you were superior to me. That I was below you, simply because you were 'The Twice Blessed', that no one could challenge you, that nothing could touch you. Well, you were wrong!"

"Chris, don't let this thing beat you. You need to fight it!" Leo pleaded, as Chris strode toward them, smiling maliciously.

"You were always so pathetic, weren't you dad?" Chris said his normal voice back in place, as Leo gulped and stepped back, eyes glued to his son. "You were always that useless pacifist on the sidelines, lacking any guts, or common sense for that matter. Absolutely useless in the real world, and complete coward when it comes to fight." Chris said, raising his hand to strike. Upon seeing this, Leo turned away, gripping his eldest tightly in his arms, waiting for the imminent, searing pain to go rake his body to pieces. But, to his great surprise, it never came. Instead, he heard a loud crash.

Chris, instead of striking his father, turned left, moving his arm onto a course, leading it to hit Victor, square in the face, sending from his feet, crashing into the shelves nearby. "Don't think you're going to get out of this, you pathetic piece of shit. You were just as bad as Leo, if not worse."

"Well now," He sighed, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "Since I have everything I was after, and seeing as, looking back there was no real reason for any of you to be there, I don't really see why I should leave you alive. Why would I want to make things harder for my younger self?" Chris said his unearthly voice back in play, as Leo looked to his father-in-law, trying to understand his son's words. Before either could really register what was going on, let alone react, Chris held out his hand; fire shooting forth, incinerating Victor alive, as Wyatt screamed for his grandfather. All Leo could do was stand there, paralysed in shock and fear as Chris laughed merrily, thoroughly enjoying the situation for all it was, revelling in the dying screams of his grandfather, and the terrified whales from his brother.

"Moving on," Chris muttered, now sounding rather bored as he turned to Leo, who observed his youngest, pure disbelief shining in his eyes before pelted from the attic, his eldest tightly in his grasp, just avoiding Chris. "You can run Leo, but you cannot hide." Chris shouted, in a theatrical yet sing-a-song, fun and amused voice, waving his hand as the house glowed red.

7777777777777

Wyatt struggled as 'Piper' smiled. "Poor little thing." She said in a mock-maternal voice.

"Let me ask you something?" 'Piper' asked, glancing at him before approaching the sword on the ground. "How did you manage to kill the others without the Power of Three?" She asked, bending down to pick up the sword, but it flew away from her the and landed few feet away in the sand.

"Nice trick." She commented, turning to look him in the eyes. "Of course, once I absorb your powers, I'll able to control this weapon; after all, it is just a piece of metal with an enchantment placed on it."

Wyatt was robbed of giving her a piece of his mind, being half buried under the sand and all kind of has that affect on a guy. "What's wrong sweetie? Can't orb?" She laughed, just as the sand pulled him under, burying him deep inside the ground.

77777777777777

Chris took his time walking down the stairs, comfortably taking his time, one after the other, calling out for Leo as he went, as though making conversation to a ghost. "Come on dad, don't you think you're bit too old to play hide and seek?" Chris said, not yet shouting, but loud enough so that he could be heard from most places in the house, as he peaked into Piper's room. "Leo…where are you?" Chris called out in a musical tone, a note of devious laughter underlying his words. "Little Wy…come on out, I've got something to give you."

Leo was stood, holding Wyatt close, inside the shoe closet, as he heard the stairs above him creak, indicating that Chris was making his way downstairs. As he walked down them he could sense Leo, even though he was trying to block him, _'That power boost was really handy'_, he thought. _'That pathetic loser thinks he can hide from me in the shoe closet, I think I've given him too much credit over the years'_. He felt like rushing down there at top speed and ripping his throat to pieces, and then work on what was left. _'But,'_ He thought, _'I can't mess with his head very well if he's dead, or even unconscious, so, in the interest of longer lasting enjoyment, I'll play with his head for a while, see what happens.'_ So, he pulled up a chair, placed it in front of the closet and sat down, while thinking aloud to himself in patronising tones.

"Leo…where are you?" Chris called, sniggered from his seat. "Come on now, don't hide away from me, I thought we were closer than this. Relax, I promise I won't hurt you," Chris smirked. At that second, a series of swirling orbs appeared in the room and took the form of three children. When they registered that Chris was sitting in front of the shoe closet they took on expressions of pure puzzlement.

"Now what have we got here." Chris said his tone a mixture of boredom, amusement and tiredness as he got up and stretched his muscles.

"Who the hell are you?" Henry Jr asked, his eyes travelled from Chris to the closet before turning to his twin sisters.

_**THANKS For the Review Guys, Those who have reviewed got a personal message from me and For the Anonymous Reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH, since I couldn't thank you guys personally. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**_


	12. Finally Vanquished

_**This is one of My Oldest Stories which I haven't updated for a while, I thought since its only couple of chapters before this story finishes, I thought, I post them and get this story out of the Way. I Apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes in this story, as I started this when I was in High school and when it comes to Spelling and grammar, I Suck, I hanged out with my friends rather than going to English Lesson. I am bad, Sorry. Ok Back to Story. **_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON CHRIS SECOND BIRTHDAY: **_

_**It was Chris's second birthday and Piper wants everything to go perfectly well but things don't go to plan when demons attack them, soon the girls trap the demons but the demons trick baby Wyatt into releasing them. then the demons kidnap Piper, not only Piper along with baby Chris and then something else happens as the future Wyatt pays a visit to the Past, and now the sisters find out that in the future that Chris was now Evil, so both boys have major power fight when Evil Chris comes back for his brother, however Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe bind his powers and then goes to find Piper since the demons who are known as the doppelganger are vicious demons comes out every thousand years to feed on the most magical creature, so they must save them fast, but Evil Chris tricks Victor thinking that Wyatt was the evil one, and he was innocent, then he tricks leo and victor into helping him get his powers back, meanwhile Wyatt, Paige and Phoebe finds out that Piper was dead, and during a battle with the demons, Phoebe also dies, now the twice blessed and the witch lighter must work together in order to put everything right before time runs out for the Halliwells...**_

--

Wyatt was robbed of giving her a piece of his mind, being half buried under the sand and all kind of has that affect on a guy. "What's wrong sweetie? Can't orb?" She laughed, just as the sand pulled him under, burying him deep inside the ground.

_--_

**_NOW_**…

Paige slowly opened her eyes to see her nephew disappear into the sandstorm as the demon laughed. As she scrambling to her feet, she caught the sight of her baby nephew on ground sleeping peacefully. Paige looked around to find the Excalibur lying few feet away from demon Piper.

"Excalibur," Paige said waving her hand as the sword disappeared in orbs and re-appeared, stabbing Piper on the stomach, who gasped.

However flames didn't consume her like Paige expected. She just looked down at the glowing sword, before looking towards Paige, who looked confused and scared.

"Bad move little sis," Demon Piper said blowing a piece of hair away from her face, before pulling the sword out of her body in one sharp pull.

Paige looked around, her mind working hard to figure a way to vanquish her, but to her dismay she found none. Even the Excalibur couldn't vanquish her, which the demon discard it on the ground like a piece of metal.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Demon Piper said as she walked up to her and backhanded Paige who flew from her feet and collided into the nearest wall. "Never to use your powers for Personal gain."

Paige sat up from the sandy ground as she watched the demon impersonate her sister.

"Well, Piper too bad," Paige said spitting out blood. "and Have I ever told you that sometimes you can be a right bitch?"

"Oh, careful sis," the Demon said looking at Paige. "Or I might have to punish you even more."

"You can try," Paige said as Demon Piper rolled her eyes.

"You never learn, do you?" Demon Piper said walking over to Paige who looked at her with a smirk.

"Guess not," Paige said before waving her hand. "Fire, circle." As the fire from the holder dissolved in orbs and re-appeared around Demon Piper, who simply walked through it like a illusion.

"You bitch," Piper said waving her arms just as Paige flew from her feet and once again crashed into the mud baked wall. "You are one dumb Witch…." Piper trailed off as the ground beneath them shook like an earthquake, just then ropes of sand shot out of the ground like long vines and wrapped themselves around demon Piper.

"What the…" Paige trailed off as whirlpool opened in the sand as Wyatt came out of it, accompanied by a mountain of sand. Wyatt waved his hand, sending demon Piper into the air, as she collided into the mud baked wall before crashing into the ground.

Demon Piper didn't even have time to blink as Wyatt jumped on top of her with the Excalibur in his hands. "The answer to your question," Wyatt said holding the Excalibur, ready to strike. "This Excalibur has been blessed by the power of three,"

Just as Wyatt bought the sword down to lodge it in Piper's heart. The demon Piper spoke in a soft voice causing Wyatt to stop in his tracks. "Wyatt…peanut, please don't…" as Wyatt smiled before pushing the blade into her heart as demon gasped.

"Big mistake, my mom never calls me peanut," Wyatt said as he got up leaving the demon to look at him with wet eyes, which resembled his mothers eyes. Exhaling a deep breath, he waved his hand as the demon exploded into sand particles.

"Aunt Paige, you okay?" Wyatt said rushing to his aunt who slowly got up.

"How…did you escape, don't tell me, you telepathed her powers," Paige said as Wyatt shook his head before healing her.

"I don't know how I did it," Wyatt said as he finished healing Paige, before they rushing to the infant who woke up with the startled cry.

"Hey there buddy, its okay, you are safe," Wyatt hushed at his baby brother.

77777777777777

"DO you really think that you can stop me," Chris hissed waving his hand as Leo crashed through the banister like a puppet doll.

"Chris…please…." Leo grunted helplessly as Chris TK raised him in the air against the wall.

"Tell you what Leo," Chris said looked at tear stained face of his father with the smirk before his cold eyes travelling back to the two dead bodies on the floor. "I let you live, if you tell Henry Jr to bring back baby Wyatt, to me. If not, then I will hunt them down myself and make you watch their slow excruciating death. I mean I am sure you have had enough, after watching me kill your favourite nieces." Chris said as he went over to kick one of the twin's head carelessly.

"Oops, sorry, Didn't mean to do that," Chris said as he stepped over her body before looking up at his father. "So ready to call them, or should I kill someone else…..Hm…let me think, how about my favourite uncles, Henry and Coop,"

Leo looked through his swollen eyes, he can barely see anything and his body seems to scream in pain, but what was more painful than that was to see your own son kill the people you love in front of you. Leo heard confusion mutter then a tense electrifying zap and then a thud.

"One down, few more to go…Poor uncle Coop, didn't even stand a chance" Chris said in a sing-along voice. Just as he sensed Wyatt's orbs. "I guess your future son is here. Now where is baby Wyatt." Chris said looking at his father who shook his head. Anger taking control of the young witch, Chris created a fireball in his hand.

"One more time, where is baby Wyatt." Chris said as Leo said nothing. "Afterlife waits for you." Chris hissed sending the fireball at his father whose body was engulfed in flames at once.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, ONLY FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS. CAN THE HALLIWELLS SAVE THEM OR WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?_**


	13. Darkness Take Control

**_Just one More chapter to Go, before this Story Ends...I wonder how this story Ends._**

Meanwhile Wyatt and Paige, were surveying the shredded attic, but most importantly at the book of shadows. To their surprise the entire book has been wiped out and the triquetra at the front was shattered to bits. Just then both half white lighters heard the horrifying scream of Leo Wyatt's that shook the entire manor.

"Dad" Wyatt said as he dashed out of the attic and jumped down the stairs, fast as his legs could carry him, just in time to see his father being burned alive against the wall near the stairs. "NO." Wyatt shouted as Chris looked at him with darkness in his eyes, but before Chris can react Wyatt threw Chris away TK who crashed through the living room wall, knocking him out.

"No, no…" Wyatt mumbled to himself just as his father's burned out corpse collapsed down on the stairs as he rushed to Leo's body fast. "no, oh god….I m so sorry," Wyatt whispered to his father as tears blurred his vision. Paige rushed down to see Wyatt cradle a burned out body, for a minute she had no idea who the person was, but she soon realised it was Leo.

"I failed him…" Wyatt cried as he looked towards his aunt, who crouched next to him placing a hand on his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes.

"We'll fix this." Paige said as her eyes travelled to her children and without a word she rushed to them. "No, no, no, no, no…Patty…Penny….Mommy here, come on girls wake up…please…guys…..HENRY…." Paige sobbed cradling the lifeless bodies in her arms just as Henry Jr orbed in with baby Wyatt.

"Mom…" Henry Jr started as he saw his sisters before crashing down next to his mother as they sat there crying. Wyatt felt helpless as he saw his family in tears, just few hours ago he saw his happy family but now everything the Halliwell's have worked for has been destroyed, crumpled by one of their own.

"Aunt Paige, we have to fix this," Wyatt said wiping his eyes roughly before getting up.

"You don't say," said a cold voice as they saw Chris standing there looking at them with a smile. "Oh there you are." Chris said as the black void for eyes looked towards Henry Jr and before anyone can do, Chris waved his hand and both baby Wyatt and Henry jr were trapped in a black sphere magic cage.

Chris then looked towards Paige and before they can react, Chris waved his hand as Paige was thrown back through the window as she landed at side of the house and right into the wooden fence which plunged into her body where she died slowly.

"Chris, Please don't do this, you are good," Wyatt begged his little brother, tears streaming down his face, however Chris only smiled cruelly.

"Wyatt enough of this, one last time I am asking you, Join me or Die like them," Chris said looking towards the dead twins and Coop.

"Never," Wyatt hissed as Chris smiled.

"I thought you might say that," Chris said as he slowly walked towards the magical sphere where both Henry Jr and Wyatt were frozen in time. "That's why I wanted the younger you." Chris said as Baby Wyatt orbed into his arms, who at once began to cry.

Wyatt took a step forwards but Chris blinked at him as Wyatt was thrown back by a small explosion. "Don't even think about it,"

"What you gonna do? Kill me?" Wyatt asked as he tasted his own blood inside his mouth.

"Now, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done that ages ago," Chris said as he looked at the screaming child. "Enough," Chris said looking at the child just as the sound ceased, yet Wyatt can see his younger version was still crying only you cant hear anything.

"I know you will never join me willingly," Chris said looking at his brother. "But I also know what you were like when you were Evil in my other life and how you turned Evil."

"Chris…" Wyatt said looking confused.

"Don't worry, I wont be long, oh while I am gone, don't try anything" Chris said waving his hand as grounded Wyatt's powers before black orbing out with baby Wyatt.

"Aunt Paige…" Wyatt said as he realised about his aunt the moment his brother orbed out. Quickly dashing to the window he saw his aunt lying in a blood pool. "No….no.." Without another word Wyatt rushed outside of the manor, with tears flowing from his eyes non-stop. The moment he reached his aunt, he couldn't help but look away, as three wooden fence were sticking through her body.

Not knowing what to do, Wyatt crashed down to the ground, covering his face in defeat, just then he heard a scream of a women, looking up he saw the next door neighbour who was looking at him then at Paige and without a word he ran back into the house.

"I am so sorry Aunt Paige…." Wyatt cried just then he felt haltered running through his veins, he felt pissed and angry, he felt like the whole world should pay for what happened to him, right then his clothes changed black, his hair grew with his beard just as darkness took over Wyatt Halliwell.

Wyatt simply got up and looked at the dead witch before him and without a word, he slowly made his way to the house, just as he heard siren blazing around the corner. Glancing back at Paige's body, he waved his hand which disappeared in black orbs then he waited for the pathetic mortals to make an appearance. However the mortal that stepped out of the car, he wasn't expecting to be his uncle Henry at this Wyatt simply smirked as he walked back into the house, just in time to see black orbs filling the air before him.

When Chris orbed in, he couldn't help but smile at his changed brother.

"Welcome home little brother," Wyatt said as he made his way to Chris who put baby Wyatt on the ground, while the two brothers hugged.

"Welcome back, how does it feel?" Chris asked as Wyatt breathed in looking around him.

"I feel so free, not being suppressed by the repressive morality of all the good." Wyatt said just as the front door slammed opened and in walked his uncle Henry with two more inspectors all holding a gun in their hands. "Henry, how nice of you to Join us,"

"With friends too," Chris said as both of them smiled evilly.

"Wyatt, Chris, whats going on?" Henry said as his eyes landed on the twins, followed by Coop. "PAIGE…" Henry Panicked as both of them laughed.

"On the ground with your hands on your head, NOW," Shouted one of the inspector pointing his gun at the boys.

"I have a better Idea, when don't you stop barking like a bitch," Chris said just as the inspector turned into a small dog before them.

"Go and get your brother and stay there," Wyatt simply said to his younger version who disappeared in black orbs.

"What the…." the other Inspector panicking before going for the front door but the front door slammed shut.

"You are not thinking of leaving us so soon now do you?" Wyatt said looking at the panicking inspector who looked at them, before firing his gun. Chris on the other hand simply and almost lazily waved his hand as the bullets slowed down inches away from them.

"he is starting to piss me off, he is not so friendly." Chris said as he created fireball in his hands. "and I heard that inspectors are meant to be friendly?"

"Please don't kill me," Pleaded the inspector as the dog barked non-stop.

"Can someone shut the dog up," Chris moaned holding his head with his right hand while the fireball danced in his left . Wyatt on the other hand simply waved his hand as the Dog TK flew and smashed against the wall, where it fell motionlessly.

"Now," Wyatt simply said as he looked at his uncle who backed away from the two.

"Guys what's going on?" Henry said tears forming in his eyes to see his daughters lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh don't worry Henry, your son is still alive," Chris said waving his hand as the black sphere zoomed out from the living room.

"Henry.." the Parole officer shouted as he rushed to his son.

"I am afraid Junior here cant hear you," Chris said as Henry saw his frozen son. Meanwhile the inspector who thought no one was looking, slowly moved his hand to press the button in his Walkie Talkie to call for backup but before he can do so, his hands exploded to bit as he screamed violently.

"uh-huh, You shouldn't be doing that," Wyatt said waving his index finger at him, as the policemen fell to the ground, corning himself away from the two demons before him.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Wyatt asked looking at Henry, who saw now that both boys eyes were pure black and without a word, he backed away from them.

"Guys, please don't do this," Henry said as they heard whimpering from the inspector. "You guys are good, remember what your parents taught you." However Chris created a fireball and Wyatt created an high voltage energy ball.

"Do you want to stop that whimpering or do you want me to?" Chris said the inspector however before he can reply Wyatt threw his energy ball at him, who exploded to bits.

"Why ask, when you should just do it," Wyatt said as Chris shrugged before looking at Henry.

"How do you think we should kill him?" Chris asked as Wyatt calmly studied the mortal before him who was panicking, he can sense the fear which only made him smile.

"I think we should have some fun, with his son first." Wyatt said waving his hand as the black sphere disappeared, releasing Henry Jr who looked around him in fear. "Now." Wyatt said as he conjured a dark lighter crossbow and fired twice at the small boy, who gasped and fell to the ground as the arrow stuck him at his ribs.

Wyatt slowly walked around the gasping boy before going towards Henry. "Paige…" Henry called out for his wife but Wyatt simply laughed.

"Don't bother, she is already dead," Wyatt said as he saw the uncertain flash across the mortal before him. "What you don't believe me?" Wyatt said before waving his hand as black orbs filled the air before Henry just as Paige's dead body materialised out of it.

"Told ya."

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW_**


	14. Good things come to an End

_HUGE THANKS TO** LIZARDMOMMA** FOR THE LAST TWO REVIEWS AND TO HONOUR YOU, I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE A CHAPTER AND UPDATE ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITE STORY FROM MY COLLECTION, LET ME KNOW WHICH YOU LIKE ME TO UPDATE NEXT._

_AS FOR THIS STORY, THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, NOT ALWAYS THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING._

"NO," Henry shouted as he crawled to his wife and began cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

"You know this poison isn't working that fast for me," Chris said as he lightly moved Henry Jr's head with his foot. "Nope, not at all."

"Why don't you put him out of his Misery while I put our Uncle here out of his misery." Wyatt said as he looked down at Henry with his cold blue eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea," Chris said as he conjured dark lighter bow and shot blindly at the fragile body before him, just more then three arrows punctured the little kids body who died when the second one punctured his skin, but the others he was lucky not to feel them.

"No...Please don't do this," Henry begged Wyatt who crouched down next to his blood smeared Uncle.

"Its too late I am afraid." Wyatt said looking at Henry as he created an Energy ball, who closed his eyes and held on to his wife's body, expecting pain to engulf his body, but that never came.

"Don't worry, we are not going to kill you….yet" Chris said as Wyatt simply smiled.

"Please, Kill me." Henry begged as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh now he wants to die," Chris said as he walked away from them shaking his head.

"Why kill you when we can turn you," Wyatt said waving his hand over Henry, who glowed. For a split second darkness filled Henry's eyes before returning to normal. "Now listen carefully, you were to take care of Baby Chris and Wyatt till they are old enough to do what they want, got it,"

"Oh, plus no curfews," Chris said poking his head around the living room area as Henry nodded.

"Now, this is what you say to your pathetic mortal police officers." Wyatt said waving his hand as the dog transformed into the replica of good Wyatt. "He killed your family and you killed him in self defence, got it."

Chris came to see what is going on as he saw the replica of the good Wyatt.

"Whats all this about," Chris asked as Wyatt grabbed Henry's gun.

"The next door bitch saw me earlier on," Wyatt said as he shot few times at the body before him, as the replica Wyatt called out in Pain.

"Wow, he didn't die after all," Chris said looking at Wyatt's replica on the ground as blood slowly pooled around.

"Good, now grab the book, we are going home," Wyatt said as Chris black orbed out. "You will never remember any of this, and you are to carry on with your life normal as you can, and if you want, get a sex buddy or something."

"We have a problem," Chris voice said as he materialised out of black orbs. "The book is blank."

"Give back what you took," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him like a little child.

"But I don't want too," Chris whined as he stomped his foot and folded his arms in his chest.

"Do it," Wyatt hissed as Chris looked at him.

"Who died and put you in charge." Chris whined as Wyatt looked at him.

"Chris…" Wyatt began as Chris breathed out.

"Fine, but you are getting me more powers, when we get to the future, I don't care who you kill for that," Chris said looking at his brother.

"Don't worry, I get you some awesome powers, what do you think about Greek gods powers?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked excited.

"You are joking," Chris asked as Wyatt shook his head. "We be gods, but wait its in the Elderland."

"So…" Wyatt said looking at Chris, who shrugged as he placed his hands upon the blank Book of shadows.

"Okay, but I am coming when you are going to kill the son of bitches." Chris said as he began to recite the spell. "Hear these words, Hear the Rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, I give back what I took, so return everything back to this book." At once rainbow strips appeared out of Chris and began weaving back into the book, just as the Triquetra reformed back.

"Good, the book is back to Normal," Wyatt said glancing back at the mortal one last time before orbing out with his brother to the attic. "Okay, I find the spell, you draw the Opening to the Portal." Chris nodded as he waved his hand, and at once a chalk from a nearby shelf began to draw the triquetra on the wall on its own, while Chris yawned.

"Found it yet?" Chris asked as Wyatt TK flipped through the book.

"Yeah, you done."

"Future he we come." Chris said as the portal opened up before him. "Oh I want to be the god of War…actually I want to be god of sea, do you think that's possible," Chris said to his brother like a little kid as Wyatt grabbed the book with a laugh. "I mean I don't wanna piss of Poseidon, yet he can be such a fishy guy sometimes, Oh Also I am not a big fan of turning the manor into a museum like you did in your other life, but I am open to living in a palace or castle, say Buckingham palace for example, and you don't need to worry about the Prince and Queen, we make them our slaves."

"Chris."

"What?."

"Shut up" Wyatt said as the portal closed behind them.

**THE END**


End file.
